I'm With You
by Videl Warrior Princess
Summary: [COMPLETE!] [Leon&Yuffie] Leon and Yuffie are two prideful people...and both in love. But will the realize the other's true feelings for them? Or wallow in misery? [During KH 1] [Songfic]
1. Unwanted

DISCLAIMER: I really don't own Kingdom Hearts or the Avril Lavigne song "Unwanted."  Don't sue me… I don't have much money anyways… Only about 2 bucks, and that's my lunch money.  

Videl:Warrior Princess: Hey guys and gals!  I'm back!  I know it's been awhile since I've updated "The Beauty That Tamed The Beast" but I'm working on it!  I'm almost done with chapter four, and currently over 3 pages long!  ::gasp::  Wow, isn't that long?  Anyway, I love Leon and Yuffie together, and one fellow author decided that I should write a fic about them, since I already wrote a decent Cloud/Aerith fic.  So, here it is.  This fic is dedicated to the one who asked if I would write it.  That's right, I'm talking about you.  Snowri Leonhart, this is for you.  Hope you like it.

Great Super Gohan: Ahem….

Videl:Warrior Princess: Oh hi Gohan.

Great Super Gohan: Shouldn't you be typing up your English paper that's due before Friday?…

Videl:Warrior Princess: I will.

Great Super Gohan: Not Thursday morning before second period when you have English…

Videl:Warrior Princess: Heh, heh, heh….  Well, you heard him folks!  I got to go!  Ja ne!

**I'm With You**

**Chapter One: "Unwanted"**

Yuffie stared at Leon's back both lovingly and painfully.  She loved him, she truly loved him, but…he didn't seem to really care.  She tighten her fist as she felt hot, hurtful tears filling her eyes, and she stifled a sniffle and turned around away from him and began walking, remembering the first day she met him.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/

She was running from Cid, having taken a gummi block from him and came barreling into Cloud's back.  He mumbled a swear, from almost falling forward, and Aerith giggled as she helped both of them stand.  "Speak of the devil," Cloud muttered.

"Hm?" Yuffie asked, confused by what he said.  Aerith took a half step away, revealing to Yuffie the most handsome man she had ever seen.  

He was tall, he even stood an inch and a half taller than Cloud.  He was muscular, but had a leaner build than other men she had seen.  He had deep, dark brown eyes that seem to be in some deep, harsh thought, and his long, brown spiky hair almost fell down to his shoulders.  And slightly darken than his tanned skin was a scar that was between his eyes.

Yuffie almost gasped in shock and could feel her cheeks warm slightly.  She was standing there gaping when Aerith smiled and waved a hand to the man.

"Yuffie, this is our friend Squall," she replied, and Yuffie snapped out of her daze.  

Squall?  *This* was Squall?  She had heard Aerith and Cloud talk about him a lot, but she never imagined that he would look so…damn sexy!  She always thought he would look like Cid, not this handsome man before her.

"H…Hi…" Yuffie said in a whisper, extending her nervous, shaking hand towards his.  He glanced down at it for a second, then grasp hold of it in a weird way, as though he was holding a gun; she vaguely hoped he was going to kiss it.  However, he just shook it.

"Hello," he said in his deep voice.  "Aerith and Cloud told me a lot about you."  However, Yuffie only nodded wordlessly.  He was charming, absolutely charming.

_~ All that I did walk over_

_Start off by shaking your hands_

_That's how it went_

_I had a smile on my face_

_And I sat up straight ~_

Squall looked up again to Cloud and Aerith.  "Well, I got to go," he began as he let go of Yuffie's hand and returned it to his side.  "See you two later."  With that said, he turned around and walked away.  However, Yuffie stared dreamingly at him as he walked off, not paying attention to the fact he didn't even tell *her* good-bye.  Aerith frowned slightly at this and looked to Cloud.

"I can't believe he didn't say bye to her too," she replied.  Cloud shrugged.

"You know Squall; he's like me, not very social.  He probably wasn't that interested," Cloud answered.  Yet again, however, Yuffie didn't notice or even really hear their comments.  

_~Oh yeah, I wanted to know you_

_I wanted to show you~_

_"He'll be interested when he gets to know me…"_ she thought gleefully.  She was going to prove to him that he was the one for her.  

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Yuffie frowned as she roughly wiped away the hot, plentiful tears that filled her eyes with her leather-clad hand and sniffled.  She looked up to see she was right outside Moogle Sweet Palace in District Two.  With a heavy sigh, she went into the restaurant and sat at a stool.  A Moogle bounced over to her side.

"Kupo!" it said with a smile.  "What do you want today Yuffie?" it asked, knowing her from Leon and her and Aerith fighting the Heartless.  Yuffie tossed the Moogle a sad, half smile.  

"Give me two cherry ice cream sodas," she answered, pulling out some munny.  The Moogle nodded and took it and ran off behind the counter into the kitchen to make her order.  

She tapped her fingers on the counter top and smirked sadly as she sighed again and leaned her head on her left hand.  Her plan didn't work though…

/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Leon grumbled under his breath as Yuffie giggled and pulled him into an arcade.  It was just a week after they had met, and she wanted to prove to him that they belonged together.  Although he seem grim, he was nice to her and agreed to whatever she wanted to do.

"Why are we here?" he sighed as Yuffie plopped in another token into the machine and began playing again for the fourth time.  

"Well, this is what I like to do," Yuffie answered.  He grumbled some more.  "You just don't know everything about me yet!" she chimed, trying to get a mysterious glint to her eyes as she smiled innocently at him.

"I don't want to know everything about you…"  She almost didn't hear his growl.  His words stunned her though, straight through her heart.  Why was he so cold now?  He looked down at his watch, and she was about to ask her question when he spoke again.

"Come on, hurry up.  I've got to meet Cloud for a match," he ordered in his deep voice calmly, not noticing the tears that were filling Yuffie's eyes or how sluggishly she moved out of the arcade and followed him to the stadium to meet Cloud.  But that wasn't the biggest blow…

Squall pulled Cloud to the side and glared at him.  "Tell Aerith I'm not doing anymore favors for her… That little kid is annoying; she never stops talking.  Got it?" he hissed to Cloud.

Yuffie didn't even listen to how Cloud cursed him for insulting her and Aerith or see how Cloud pulled back his arm and threaten to cut off Squall's head with his Buster Sword right there and now.  She just kept hearing Squall's words over and over again in her head.  He didn't see her leaning against the wall to his back as he told Cloud his information, and Cloud didn't see her run away from there crying.  She couldn't believe it.  Her first date ever, and with the only man she had ever loved, and it was all set up!  He only went out with her because Aerith told him to!  She ran back to her room, never stopping, never silencing her sobs as she cried on her bed to sleep.

_~You don't know me_

_Don't ignore me_

_You don't want me there_

_You just shut me out_

_You don't know me_

_Don't ignore me_

_If you had your way _

_You'd just shut me up_

_Make me go away~_

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Yuffie snapped out of her daze and hiccupped as she took the last sip of her drink.  Aerith… He was always talking to Aerith, never her.  Hell, she wasn't that much younger than him!  Only two years thank you very much!  Why couldn't he ever talk to her?  Did he love her, Aerith?  Impossible!  No!  He knew that Cloud was head over heels in love with her and how much she loved him back!  It would be pointless to be chasing after someone like that.  Wait… Was… Was that what *she* was doing?   

_~No, I just don't understand why_

_You won't talk to me ~_

_"Maybe it's about time I took my *own* advice…" _she thought sadly.  She got up from her stool, sniffling some more, the tears getting harder to fight as she left the restaurant.  She walked to the hotel and walked into their room… But then, it wasn't…  The day Sora came was the only time they were in that room together.  He had spent the rest of the time talking with Aerith or Cid.  He didn't want her… He didn't want her at all… To him, she was just a "annoying kid" and would never be anything more…  

She fell upon the bed and curled herself up into a ball, her shoulders shaking as she continued to keep up with the struggle against her tears.  She was the proud ninja Yuffie… She couldn't cry.  It would be…un-ninja like.  But… The pain was too great still.

_~It hurts that_

_I'm so unwanted for nothing_

_Don't talk words against me_

_I wanted to know you_

_I wanted to show you~_

"Why won't you let me show you that I love you… Leon?…" she whispered hoarsely in the lonely Green Room.  However, there was no response to her question except for the ticking of the clock that hung above the doorway.  Clear, quick, hurtful tears slid down her cheeks but no one could see in the dim room, in which the only light was from the lamp on the dresser.  He kept pushing her away… And all she kept doing was walking right back to him, like a little puppy dog, but he wasn't her happy master, and he never would be now.  

_~You don't know me_

_Don't ignore me_

_You don't want me there_

_You just shut me out_

_You don't know me_

_Don't ignore me_

_If you had your way_

_You'd just shut me out_

_Make me go away~_   

She clutched herself even tighter as she buried her face on her knees sobbing loudly, not caring if Aerith was next door and heard her.  She didn't care about anything really anymore.  Leon hated her; no matter what she did, even if it would seem like the best idea, she would never gain his love in return.  Even if Leon had came in and told her a couple of sweet lines, she wouldn't change her mind.  Her heart was shattered beyond repair; she would never love anyone again.  

_~I tried to belong_

_It didn't seem wrong~_

Yuffie shook her head as she continued crying.  Her head, her shoulder, and most of all her heart were all hurting… She just wanted the pain to stop.  But she knew only three things could take away her pain: 1) the Heartless stealing her heart, and surely Leon would help fight to keep that from happening… Right?  He didn't hate her that much… Did he?  2) her own death, and right now at this point, that didn't seem like such a bad idea  or  3) Leon holding her in his arms and telling her that *he* loved her back, and that would never happen.

_~My head aches_

_It's been so long_

_I'll write down this song_

_If that's what it takes_

_You don't know me_

_Don't ignore me_

_You don't want me there_

_You just shut me out_

_You don't know me_

_Don't ignore me_

_If you had your way _

_You'd just shut me up_

_Make me go away~_

Why couldn't she stop crying over him?  She shook her head as she spread her down across the bed and rested her head on the pillow, and she grabbed onto it for dear life, as if by holding it, she could end her pain.  But it didn't work, just like she knew it wouldn't.  He didn't want to know her, he didn't want to be around her, he didn't want to love her.  She just had to accept that, no matter how much it hurt.

_~You don't know me_

_Don't ignore me_

_You don't want me there_

_You just shut me out_

_You don't know me_

_Don't ignore me_

_If you had your way _

_You'd just shut me up _

_Make me go away~_

She finally fell asleep, wishing that he would love her, but knowing that he wouldn't, and she would go back into her own little world and try to be happy without him she decided and go away like he wanted.

_~Make me go away~_

 

Special Author's Note: Ok, ok, I **know* someone's going to flame me for this, so I better put this here so I can explain.  Anyway, I know Yuffie's 16 in FF7 and how KH is supposed to take place one year after all the games they're featured in except for Tidus, Wakka, and Selphie.  However, being that Leon (or Squall, your choice) is in his mid-twenties(?), I wanted to make Yuffie 19 in this.  If it's that big a deal to some people, you can disregard Yuffie's earlier thought or just not read.  Your choice.  


	2. Things I'll Never Say

Special Author's Note: Ok, ok.  Now, normally if someone has a problem with my fics, I email the person and explain whatever the problem is.  However, in this case, the person didn't do that.  Now, I'm not going to mention this person's sn, they should know who they are, but now, I have to write *this* so there isn't anymore confusion and it's a pain in the ass and it's taking up space.  I had heard from two very reliable sources that KH took place a year after the game.  Yes, yes, I do know about Tidus and the others on Destiny Isles, and the whole deal with Leon correcting anyone who called him Squall.  However, that was *after* the Heartless took over Hallow Bastion, when everyone was together.  If you had read the flashback, they *were* on Hallow Bastion *before* the Heartless took over because Cloud and Aerith were together with Yuffie and Leon.  On Hallow Bastion, he *was* called Squall.  When I cut to the present time, it's after the Heartless took control over Hallow Bastion and Sora's looking for Kairi still.  Does that clear it up?  Next time for reviewers, if you have a question, I would appreciate it if you would include your email so I won't have to do this again.  It is a lot easier and it saves me time.  Now, without further ado, Chapter Two.  Oh wait, I need you guys to read my profile, it has a very important message for all of you.

DISCLAIMER: I still don't own KH…big whoopee-do.  Nor do I own Avril Lavigne's song "Things I'll Never Say."

Videl:Warrior Princess: Did you guys like chappie one?

Audience: … ::silent::

Videl:Warrior Princess: ::sighs::

The Author: Don't feel bad, they do it to me too.

Videl:Warrior Princess: ::nods::  Yeah, I know Aaron.  Anyway, since the last chappie was from Yuffie's POV, this one is from Leon's!  I thought it was only fair.

Great Super Gohan: Videl…

Videl:Warrior Princess: Yes Gohan-kun?

Great Super Gohan: Remember the talk we had during your *last* author's notes for this fic?

Videl:Warrior Princess: You mean the one where I promised to finish my paper before the day it was due, during the class right before English?

Great Super Gohan: ::nods:: Exactly.

Videl:Warrior Princess: Oh.  Ok.

Great Super Gohan: Videl…

Videl:Warrior Princess: Nani?

Great Super Gohan: So, what are we going to do right now?…

Videl:Warrior Princess: Uh… ::laughs nervously::

Great Super Gohan: Come on, we're going to go finish that paper right now. ::grabs Videl and starts to drag her off::

Videl:Warrior Princess: NO!  I DON'T want to work on it!… Aaron!  HELP!

The Author: ::looks up from another fic he's reading:: Huh?  Oh sorry, no can do.  You haven't updated your other fic (The Beauty That Tamed The Beast) yet… Besides, Gohan told me not to.

Videl:Warrior Princess: ::growls under breath as Gohan drags her off::

Great Super Gohan: Don't give that look Videl…please?  You'll thank me for this later.

Videl:Warrior Princess: Yeah right… ::rolls eyes::

Great Super Gohan and The Author: What was that?

Videl:Warrior Princess: Nothing! ::smiles innocently::  Read on reviewers and hope you like it!

I'm With You 

Chapter Two: "Things I'll Never Say" 

_~I'm tuggin' at my hair_

_I'm pulling at my clothes_

_I'm trying to keep my cool_

_I know it shows~_

Leon sighed heavily as he stood outside the Item Shop in Traverse Town.  There he was, the wielder of the Gunblade.  The cool, nonchalant warrior against the Heartless.  Yet… Some say he had no heart, or at least, he acted as though he had none.  But they couldn't be further from the truth… He did have a heart, a heart that bled, beat, and even loved.  Love…such a strange word.  But that was it.  His darkest secret.  He was in love… But not with just anyone; she was another fighter against the Heartless.  But of course he didn't tell her how he felt.  He wasn't sure if he was going to come out of this alive… She had been through enough pain; the last thing he wanted was to add himself dying onto the list.  It also went against his image.  If people found out that he was in love, well…they would think he had gone soft.  Besides, even if those two first reasons weren't valid… He didn't know how to tell her.

_~I'm staring at my feet_

_My cheeks are turning red_

_I'm searching for the words_

_Inside my head~_

Perhaps life would be much easier if he let it out.  He already knew she cared for him deeply, and she consumed his every thought, but no… He couldn't let her get distracted…or himself.  The whole universe depended on this; there was no way he could jeopardize the universe for this… Could he?  Leon sighed.  "This is such a pain in the ass…" he muttered as he walked off to District Three.  He hated to keep this inside, but he could always feel his heart flying when he saw her, even though he never let it show.  

The Heartless materialized out of nowhere, and he merely pulled out his Gunblade and destroyed them almost as quickly as they appeared.  "Feh," he muttered under his breath as he walked up the stairs, "All too easy…"  If only *this* was as easy as that.  He sighed again.

_"She's still mostly like a kid…innocent and unsure… Look at me.  I am weak… I couldn't stop Ansem and the Heartless… Look where it got us to; now she's having to run around, fearful for her life, all because *I* couldn't stop them…"_ he thought bitterly as he pushed open the door and walked into District Two.  He didn't deserve her; she was always cheerful and nice to him, and how did he repay her?  By glaring at her, ignoring her, or (if she was lucky) a single word comment and/or nod.  Poor kid.  It wasn't a wonder she didn't hate him.  But… He was trying.  Letting her join with him in the Hercules Cup was a big step, but still… That wasn't enough.  He had to try harder.

_~I'm feeling nervous_

_Trying to be so perfect_

_Cause I know you're worth it_

_You're worth it, yeah~_

He was gazing at the fountain, but his eyes were watching something much different… They were replaying the scene where he found out he loved her over and over again.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/

The Heartless came in greater numbers that time… There was too many of them.  He had yelled for Aerith and her to run, but they wouldn't.  

"We're not cowards!" she snapped and tackled another Heartless and sliced it in half with her boomerang.  He smirked slightly; she was always the warrior.  He had to give Aerith some credit too; she was holding her own as well with her staff.  However, that one second he was off guard…that one second he was looking at her...was all that was needed.

A Defender came up from behind him and rammed into his back with his shield, and Leon tumbled forward, losing his balance.  He got up and turned around to see the fire blast coming at him, but before he could do anything, she jumped in its way, taking the attack full force.

Time seemed to almost stop it was moving so slowly.  He saw the flames hit her body, he saw her fall back from the force of the blow slowly, each second that went by seemed to be an hour.  He heard her scream in pain, he heard Aerith gasp in shock when she saw her get hit too, he heard the hard thud her body made when the ground broke her fall.  

"YUFFIE!!!" he screamed.  The Heartless disappeared, but he didn't see them leave; he didn't care.  He ran to her body and knelt down beside her and winced inwardly when he saw her wounds, her precious red blood pouring out of her.  Carefully as he could, he gently pulled her head on his knees as he sat there, frantically looking at her.  

Aerith ran to them and covered her mouth with her hand to keep her from gaping when she saw Yuffie's wound too.  "I'll go get a potion!" she said quickly and ran off as fast as she could.  But they were in the third district and the door to District One was still locked, she would have to go through District Two… There might not be enough time.

Yuffie's loud moans of pain snapped him out of his thoughts as he looked to her, holding her gently.  "No…" he muttered.  "You'll be okay Yuffie… You have to be…"  She kept moaning softly, and he did nothing but held her in his lap.  She couldn't die, not yet.  Her smile, he would miss her cheerful smile, he would miss the way she always made everyone happy, even in the most dire of situations, he would miss her lively laugh, he would miss…her.  His heart felt like it was going to thrust itself out of his chest, and he had the urge to cry.  There was so many things he wanted to tell her, like that he wanted to hold her forever, that he wanted to kiss her, that he… He loved her.  But either the fear of the moment, the fear that she might die, or the fear of rejection kept him from saying anything.

_~If I could say what I want to say_

_I'd say I want to blow you…away_

_Be with you every night_

_Am I squeezing you too tight_

_If I could say what I want to see_

_I want to see you go down…on one knee_

_Marry me today_

_Marry me today_

_Guess I'm wishing_

_My life away_

_With these things I'll never say~_

Aerith then came with the awaited potion and fed it to Yuffie, and within seconds, Yuffie jumped up, smiling at them with her cheerful grin.  "Thanks you guys!" she chimed.  Aerith smiled back and gestured her hand to Leon, who was still kneeling on the ground.

"Thank Leon, he didn't leave your side the entire time," Aerith commented, and Leon slowly got up as Yuffie stared at him in a mixture of gratitude, shock, and love.  She smiled shyly at him as she looked up into his navy blue eyes.

"Thanks Leon… I didn't know you cared," she replied.  However, Leon made no physical response.

He could feel himself losing himself in her amber brown eyes, and every fiber of his being wanted to grab and pull her into a close hug and never let her go and kiss her and tell her how scared he was that he was going to lose her and a gazillion other things.  But he did nothing of that sort.  Leon cleared his throat, folded his arms, let out a deep sigh, and close his eyes.  "I only stayed because I needed to make sure no Heartless attacked you while you were in that state; Aerith wouldn't have been able to hold them all off.  And you need to be more careful.  You almost got killed because you were reckless," he replied.  He was giving her a stern glare on the last part, and he turned away so he couldn't see the tears he knew that had to be forming in her eyes.  However, there were no tears.

"It's *you* that needs to learn to be more careful!  If you weren't so easily distracted in battle, there would have been no need whatsoever for me to jump in!" she snapped, making him turn back around.      

"Maybe, maybe not," he countered and walked off to their house.

_"Why did you have to be so cold with her??!  You love her damnit Leon!  And yet *this* is how you treat her??!  How can you even hope to even have a *chance* with her after the Heartless are gone??!"_ his mind yelled at him, and he sighed again as he went inside the house.  He kept the light off, much like how he kept his heart.  He never wanted to get hurt, and he never wanted to hurt anyone, but he wanted to be with Yuffie so bad, yet his fear of hurting her was too great.  He punched the dresser as he let out a scream of anger.  He shook his head over and over again; why couldn't he just tell her?  He plopped down on the bed and soon drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

_~It don't do me any good_

_It's just a waste of time_

_What use is it to you what's on mind_

_If ain't comin' out_

_We're not going anywhere_

So why can't I just tell you that I care~    

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Leon turned away from the fountain and jumped up and walked along the top of the stone wall, hands in his pockets, as he thought about the situation.  He needed to loosen up, and he knew it.  He needed to forget about his image and his fears and just tell her…yet how?  How could he even ask for her love still after the way he treated her?  He always had treated her like she was a annoying little kid, and he had to stop.  He would have to start treating her like the wonderful treasure she was.  Easier said than done.  He was still nervous and scared about doing that.  He would be reaching out his heart to her, what if she sent it back?

_~Cause I'm feeling nervous_

_Trying to be so perfect_

_Cause I know you're worth it~_

He was pacing up and down the hallway in the hotel, still thinking out the matter.  How was he even going to tell her?  Would he be even able to get the words out?  The only person that knew of his secret, save himself, was Aerith.  He had many talks with her, trying to figure out how to tell Yuffie his love for her.  Aerith had been a big help, but everything time they began to talk about the subject, he would stare at his feet or not make eye contact or fumble his words.  It was so out of character for him, and he desperately tried to change that fact.  And Aerith's laughter at his nerves didn't help matters much either.  Why was it that he knew what to say to Sora to keep him going on with the fight, but he couldn't tell Yuffie three simple words?

_~What's wrong with my tongue_

_These words keep slipping away_

_I stutter, I stutter_

_Like I got nothing to say_

_Cause I'm feeling nervous_

_Trying to be so perfect_

_Cause I know you're worth it~_

He reached for the door-knob for the Green Room, but stopped for a second.  What if she was in there right now?  Could he tell her *now*?  

_"Why not?  There'd be no one except you and her… You don't have to worry about anyone else seeing you.  Besides, for once, you wouldn't be fighting the Heartless, you two would both be at peace.  If you don't tell her now, when it's the best time you're going to get, you might as well forget it,"_ his mind told him.  Leon nodded.

"Right… I'll tell her tonight…if she's there," he muttered and took hold of the door-knob firmly.  He took a deep breath.  This was it… This was the moment he had been hoping for… and against for the longest time.  He prayed she didn't hate him now.

_~If I could say what I want to say_

_I'd say I want to blow you…away_

_Be with you every night_

_Am I squeezing you too tight_

_If I could say what I want to see_

_I want to see you go down…on one knee_

_Marry me today_

_Marry me today_

_Guess I'm wishing_

_My life away_

_With these things I'll never say~_  

"I hope I can say it… I hope I don't freeze again…" he murmured as he turned the knob, preparing himself for it.

_~These things I'll never say~_


	3. Naked

DISCLAIMER: Ok, you know what?  I'm so pissed off and tired, so this is going to be short: I don't own KH; I don't own any Avril Lavigne songs, such as "Naked", the one I use in this chapter.

Videl: Warrior Princess: Hey everyone…I decided that for my friend's sake, since she wants to put this fic on her website, that I would go ahead and finish this…  I'm still really upset about Chris' death, and now, to add to my grief, my sister's old classmate Sean, who I was also friends with, died too on Wednesday.  I didn't find out 'til Sunday though, because my mom saw how upset Chris' death made me and didn't want me to kill myself or something like that.  So now, I'm twice as upset, because he was just a little kid, and he didn't deserve to die such a painful death (he died from a very bad seizure), and I couldn't go to either of their funerals.  ::sighs::  Sorry about all of this.  I'm going to write though…something as a dedication to both of them…  On to happier things, I want you guys to meet my friend from the UK, Joby!  ::claps as Joby walks in::

Majin Android 121: ::walks in, smiling and waving::  Thank you!  Thank you!  

Audience:…

Majin Android 121: ::sighs:: Ok, let's all laugh at the Brit.

Videl: Warrior Princess: Aww, poor Joby!  ::puts her hand on Joby's shoulder::  I'm still your friend mate!

Majin Android 121: ::smiles again:: True enough.  So uh, where's Gohan?

Videl: Warrior Princess: Gohan couldn't make it to this chapter, he's most likely asleep from all the studying he did for his exams.

The Author: Hey!  Don't forget about me!  ::runs in carrying a Coke and some candy:: 

Videl: Warrior Princess: Lol, as if I could!  Anyway, this is the conclusion.

The Author: O.O  WHAT???  NO!!!!!!!!

Majin Android 121: What's wrong with him?

Videl: Warrior Princess: He's just mad, because this is the last chapter to this fic.  Why?  I don't know.  He was the one saying that I was obsessed with this couple, and that I should be working on other things besides this.

The Author: ::stops screaming and looks to V:WP::  Oh, that reminds me, did you finish your English paper?

Videl: Warrior Princess: Yes actually, I finished it Wednesday night.  I gave it to my mom to print out on Thursday, but…

The Author and Majin Android 121: But?…

Videl: Warrior Princess: I forgot to turn it in to her on Friday…

The Author and Majin Android 121: ::anime fault::

Videl: Warrior Princess: ::shrugs::  I found out that day that it was optional, so it doesn't count against me.  Now, anyway, back to the fic.  Despite the title of the song, this chapter isn't a lemon, there's no hentai in it.

Majin Android 121: ::snaps fingers:: Damnit… 

Videl: Warrior Princess: Yuck!  You horny baka!  ::hits Joby on the head with notebook that holds her fic::

Majin Android 121: Ow… Can I help it?  I am a guy after all…

Videl: Warrior Princess: Aaron's a guy, and he's not horny!

The Author: ::grins and waves::

Videl: Warrior Princess: Now, on with the fic!  Enjoy and review please!

Majin Android 121: ::rubs head:: And please give me some aspirin…

I'm With You 

Chapter Three: "Naked" 

Leon opened the door and gasped in shock almost when he saw Yuffie laying on the bed crying; the sight almost broke his heart.  He didn't care what the rest of the world thought, he was tired of playing Mr. Tough, and he was tired of having to hide his feelings to Yuffie.  "Yuffie?" he asked.

_~I wake up in the morning_

_Put on my face_

_The one that's going to get me_

_Through another day_

_Doesn't really matter_

_What I feel inside_

_Cause life is like a game sometimes~_

Yuffie turned around and stared at him shock and fearful.  He was still as captivating as he was the first day she met him.  She ignored the drying tears on her cheeks and whispered his name softly.  He nodded and walked to her side and sat down on the bed next to her as she sat up.  "Leon?" she repeated.

"Yuffie…are you alright?" he gently asked, touching her hand.  This shocked her a little; this was so out of character for him, but at the moment, she didn't pay it any mind.  Had it been anyone else, she would've lied and said yes, but she just couldn't lie to him.  She shook her head, and he opened his arms to let her hug him.  Here, they didn't need to keep their guards up; they could be free.

_~Then you came around me_

_The walls just disappear_

_Nothing to surround me_

_Keep me from my fears_

_I'm unprotected_

_See how I've opened up_

_You've made me trust~_

He held her for a couple of minutes, neither of them saying a word.  Yuffie clutched at his white shirt, her head rested against his chest with her eyes shut tight to keep away the tears that were threatening to form in them.  "It's ok…" he murmured softly.  "It's ok Yuffie…"  She weakly hit his chest once, angry, sad, and tired all at the same time.

"Damnit…I still love you Leon…" she whispered.  He continued to hold her and nodded.

"I know…I know Yuffie…I love you too…" he muttered in his deep voice so low that barely anyone could hear.

_~Cause I've never felt like this before_

_I'm naked around you_

_Does it show?_

_You see right through me_

_And I can't hide_

_I'm naked around you_

_And it feels so right~_

"Wh… What?" she gasped.  She pulled away and looked at him.  No way… There was no way she heard what she thought she heard…right?  Leon, the stoic warrior against the Heartless, just said that he loved her??!  This had to be a dream…this just had to be…  

He gulped, although she couldn't see it.  Now, come on, he'd said it once, he could say it again.  Hell, it wasn't that hard now.  Why was he so afraid?  He knew the answer to that; she was so different from anyone else he had ever met, and she had become so special to him that he never wanted to lose her.  "I love you, Yuffie…"  

_~I'm tryin' to remember_

_Why I was afraid_

_To be myself_

_And let the covers fall away_

_Guess I never had someone like you_

_To help me, to help me fit in my skin~_

"Oh Leon!" Yuffie cried, and threw her arms around him.  He blinked in shock and slowly returned the embrace.  

"You're not mad at me?" he asked.

"Mad?  Why did you think I would be mad at you?"

"Yuffie… I've treated you so rotten…how could you still love someone like that?"

"Well, it's true that you've not been the nicest guy to me, but…"  Leon moved a couple of her dark bangs out of her chocolate-colored eyes and looked into them.  "I've just never met someone like you, someone so focused, so strong, so…  I don't know.  You were just so different, and you made me feel something I thought would never me possible for me to feel… I just love you."

_~I've never felt like this before_

I'm naked around you 

_Does it show?_

_You see right through me_

_And I can't hide_

_I'm naked around you_

_And it feels so right~_

He held her close and stroked her hair.  "Yuffie…I'm so sorry for the way I treated you…  Can you ever forgive me?" he whispered.  She nodded.

"Yes, yes I forgive you Squall, oops!  I mean-" she began, but he cut her off with a chuckle.

"It's ok… I don't mind you calling me Squall.  But only when it's us."  She nodded again and had to almost bite her tongue to keep from laughing.

"Ok…Squall."  He smirked.

"At least you stopped crying now."  She looked up at him.

"Don't you ever tell anyone about that!  I mean it!"  He smirked and nodded.

"Alright.  I won't."  

_~I'm naked_

Does it show?~ 

She snuggled back up in his arms, and he leaned back against the bed, resting his head on the headrest.  "Leon?" she finally asked after awhile.

"Hm?"

"Does this mean we've hooked up?"  He opened his eyes and looked down at her with his left eyebrow cocked.

"What?"  She looked up at him, and they gazed into each other's eyes, getting lost in them.  "Yeah, if that's what you want."  She bit her lip.

"Well, I don't want it unless you do."  She was bearing her soul to him, as he did her, but could they get over their fears?  What did they have to lose?  They both loved each other, and they both knew each other and were free around each other.

_~I'm naked around_

_Does it show?_

_I'm so naked around you_

_And I can't hide_

_You're gonna_

You're gonna see right through~ 

"I want to make you happy Yuffie… And I want to keep you safe," he answered, and she smiled and hugged him again.

"That's a yes then!" she chimed, and he smiled faintly at her and went back to stroking her soft hair.  

"Yuffie?"

"Hm?"  He gently lifted her face up as he was bending his down.  "What is it Squall?"  

And he didn't need words for his answer.  You usually hear how kisses seem like the person is trying to eat the other person's face or how they try to shove their tongue down their throat or that it's too forceful/passionate to be enjoyed.  This wasn't one of those.  It was sweet, simple, and gentle.  His soft lips barely caressed hers to let her easily escaped if that wasn't what she wanted, but it was, and she returned the favor, timidly at first, but then with a little more pressure.  She wrapped her arms around his neck in order to lift herself up closer to his lips, and he held her to keep her from falling backwards.  Slowly, they left the other's lips and stared lovingly into each other's eyes, gazing unto their souls.

"I'll never leave you.  Thank you for accepting me."  She smiled back at him, and she didn't know whether to scream for joy or cry.  She only hugged him again as he rested his head on the headrest again.

"Thank you for seeing me," she whispered.

_~You're gonna see right through_

_I'm so naked around you~_

Aerith came into the room a little later to go check up on Yuffie since the young ninja seemed upset earlier.  She opened the door to the Green Room that was connected to her room, and she let out a slight gasp at what she saw.

Leon and Yuffie were cuddled up together, sleeping on the bed.  On both on their faces, there were smiles as though they were both now in a peaceful dream that they would live forever.

She smiled at her two slumbering friends, and just as silently as she came in, she stepped back and closed the door quietly, so not to wake them.  "Sweet dreams you love birds," she murmured inaudibly before the door was fully shut.

_~And I can't hide_

_You're gonna see right through baby~_

The End 

SPECIAL AUTHOR'S NOTE:  Ok, ok, yes, it's the end.  Hope you all enjoyed it while it last.  And now, I just like to take this time to thank two reviewers: Snowri Leonhart and Silver Hope.

Snowri Leonhart-  Well, here was the Leon/Yuffie fic I promised.  It ended up being longer than I originally had planned for it.  But the more, the better sometimes, huh?  I'm really glad you enjoyed it, and thanks for being a great author and friend!

Silver Hope- Thank you for your kind words.  I'm still mourning their deaths, but I'm moving on the best I can.  And I hope your pain ends as well; it wasn't silly for you to write that in the review.  Sometimes, it's best that we tell others about those kind of things in order to move on. 

THANKS TO YOU BOTH!!


End file.
